


Confession

by AGirlGoneAwry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Gaslighting, Implied Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, Naive, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlGoneAwry/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry
Summary: Dan's girlfriend writes a letter of confession.
Kudos: 11





	Confession

Dear Dan,

It’s me. Your girlfriend. You’re probably wondering why you’re reading this letter whilst I’m away on holiday. I thought it would be the easiest way to talk to you after everything I’ve been up to. When I get back we can talk about it in person, but honestly I’d rather it stay buried away and never mentioned again. It’s up to you.

But really, let’s get to the reason why I’m writing this letter. You know Albert? Or Al, as I prefer to call him? The guy you had a bit of hostility towards a few months back… Yeah, that Al. Well, I don’t want to beat round the bush, but we’ve been very close recently. You may have noticed it. Now, I haven’t cheated on you or anything, not by normal definitions. So I thought it would be best to write a short list of what I’ve done with the man.

Where it all started. This was after you and him had made up, we were at that mutual party with Diane, my best friend. She was dating Al at the time, but that didn't stop me from getting to know him. You never told me how handsome he was! We were introduced to each other in the kitchen, and the first thing he did was compliment me. Or rather, complement my ass. Told me that it looked juicy and he’d love to feel it up some time. I blushed and said nothing, but the attraction was clear.

Later on at the party I got a bit drunk, you were in the bathroom throwing up, and I was dared to choose a guy to spank my ass. It was nothing serious, just a bit of playful fun. That was when I looked around, saw him winking at me and well… He wanted to touch it earlier, and it was only fair. And he was the only guy I found attractive in the little circle we had. So yeah, I chose him, bent over the table and let him spank me. It was only a single spank, but it was hard enough to make me, uh, moan. Yeah. It was a little moan but my cheeks turned bright red. It wasn’t exactly a common fantasy of mine, but I did get a little turned on by it. The rest of the night we did nothing, I continued to stay with you for the evening and we fucked. But whilst we were fucking, I was thinking of that moment. Of Al spanking my fat ass.

The next time I saw the handsome guy was two weeks after. Another house party. I was wearing that cute dress that showed off my ass loads. I remember you complimenting me about it all the time. Yeah, the pink one. But this was also that party where you couldn’t handle your drink and your friends took you home early. I didn't really know anyone at the party, and Al and Diane split up the week before. So of course I ended up hanging out, getting drunk, taking shots with him. He was my only friend, and we got along so well. Sure, he flirted loads, constantly talking about how curvy and thick I was, making jokes about my wide hips and ‘sexy, plump ass’. I can’t lie, I loved the comments. He asked to touch my ass again, and I said a playful maybe. I mean, I was drunk out of my head baby, and he was really hot. You can’t expect me to not flirt back a little, right? So anyways, that’s how most of that night went. You were gone, I was alone with Al, he constantly kept touching me gently. Light touches on the hip, brushing against the ass. I knew what he was trying to do, and I didn't stop him unless he got too handsy. We said goodbye, a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek that lingered a little too long. There was tension between us.

This was all about the buildup, though. The real event was last week. You couldn’t make it to that luxury ball I was invited to for charity. I needed to bring somebody though, I’d look terrible on my own. None of my other friends could make it, so as a last resort I… Yeah, I invited Al. I know I told you I went alone but… I invited him. He looked hot as fuck as well, in case you were wondering. The first half of the evening was great, but when the party got properly started and the open bar popped up… Well, we both started taking shots. Free drinks are free drinks. We kept drinking, and drinking, and drinking, and... Yeah, you get the idea don’t you babe? We were properly out of our heads by the end of the night. My apartment was way too far but his was close, so we decided to stay over there for the night. But the night was still young, so when we got there I kicked my heels off and put on a good movie to watch with him. Yeah, we cuddled up on the sofa. I was little spoon, he was big spoon. I could feel him constantly grinding his crotch against my ass, and I did push back a little. His hands were constantly wandering, feeling me up. I tried to shoo him away at first, but it was getting tiresome so I just let his hands wander across my body. He touched my tits a few times, but definitely focused on groping my ass. Playing with it, squeezing it, spanking it a couple of times. I stayed silent, between moans and giggles. After the movie ended, we fell asleep on the sofa, cuddled up. But we didn't do anything, I promise.

So that as the big event, but there was a few days ago. You probably saw us a couple of times when I didn't realise you were watching. I know you were jealous babe, but his hands just feel so good on my ass. We haven’t done anything naughty, he just likes to feel my body up. So when we were at the party and we were dancing together, me twerking my fat thick ass over his crotch, that wasn’t really cheating. We were just having fun. And when we all got in the hot tub… Yeah, I know it was embarrassing for you babe, but he dared me to stay glued to his lap the entire evening. Wasn’t my fault! That’s why I was constantly wiggling and grinding against him underneath the bubbles whilst you were the only guy without a girl to have fun with. That’s just how the game goes, hon. Anyways, like I said I would never, EVER cheat on you baby. He was quite well endowed, and it was fun feeling it between my ch eeks underneath the water. And yeah, we also did those shots where he drank from between my asscrack but that was just a bit of fun.

Last but not least, it turns out, coincidentally, that Al is on holiday to the same place I am! We’re meeting up tonight and well, I promise you I’ll be a good girl. I’ve been honest with you so far, that’s why I’ve been writing the letter.

I’ll let you know all about the stuff we did together when I get back. This is just buying you time to think about things whilst I enjoy my holiday. I only wrote this letter because I love you, baby, and I would never cheat on you. I just wanted to make sure we were honest with each other!

-Lots of love, your girlfriend xx


End file.
